Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a three dimensional globe utilizing a transparent spherical globe having geographical areas outlined thereon with fluorescent paint combined with an external black light to illuminate and render uniquely observable all of the outline of the geographical areas. A clock with spherical members mounted at the ends of the hands thereon are associated with the globe to simulate the movement of planets in relation to the globe with the balls being relatively small and also fluorescent colored for effective illumination by the black light. The globe provides a unique, attractive and informative globe utilizing high technology and effective structure for movement of the globe in a rotational manner about a substantially vertical axis.